I Don't Blame You
by HashtagMC
Summary: It was Bianca's last will, but Nico can't stop blaming Percy Jackson for his sister's death. Until they meet again. Oneshot, Complete, Mortal AU.
**Author's note:** This oneshot is my first attempt to write something that doesn't involve romance. It's the result of not enough sleep and staying up way too long, thinking about forgiveness and Nico di Angelo. I know, I'm rambling. I'm eager to read your reviews! Enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

A corridor in a hospital. Blinding neon lights, green floor, people walking past the scrawny, ten years old kid who leant against the wall, next to a door, and a sign that read _di Angelo, Bianca_. Right now, his father was in there, gathering Bianca's belongings. Bianca's last words still echoed inside his head. _Don't blame him_. And though he knew that Bi had been right about this, he couldn't help but to blame. Blame the guy whose life Bianca had saved when she had pushed him out of harm's way. Perseus Jackson. A stupid thirteen year old guy, who had been too busy phoning his girlfriend to see the car that was coming.

And Bianca had dashed forward and shoved him out of the way, brave, helpful and stupid as she was. And so the car had hit _her_ instead. And now she was dead. She had died to save a guy who hadn't even shown up to thank her while she fought her injuries; he hadn't shown up until it was too late. He had seen Percy Jackson, yet he hadn't talked to him. _He_ had gotten away with a small shock. _He_ hadn't lost his sister. _He_ could live his perfect life, with his perfect mother and stepfather, and his perfect girlfriend.

But though he blamed Jackson for his sister's death, he couldn't make himself hate him.

* * *

As the years passed by, he had caught himself thinking about Percy Jackson a lot. Countless times, he had imagined Percy would show up and apologize. Show any sign of rue. He had imagined how Jackson would show up and _beg_ for forgiveness, and how he would turn him down and shut his door in front of Jackson's nose. But it didn't make him feel any better. When he was nineteen, he had gotten over his sister's death, but he never forgot Jackson's face. And though he didn't feel like finding the guy and strangle him anymore, he still wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he'd meet him by coincident.

After Bi's death, the relationship between him and his father had gotten worse. He had kept isolating himself, and so had his father. But after years of mutual silence, they had gotten closer during the past years. And though the subject of Bianca's death lay between them like a loaded gun, they got along, more or less. He had graduated, and now attended a college, and his life could be happy, if it weren't for his dead sister.

* * *

When he was twenty-one, he took a wrong turn on the way home, and found himself in a rather poor quarter. Everywhere were homeless people and beggars, crowded around campfires or sleeping in sewers and under bridges. He began to breath faster. He still couldn't stand large amounts of people, and much less he could bear it to see people suffer and be unable to help them. He was glad when he found his way back home.

The next day, he took another wrong turn, lost in thoughts, and found himself in a dark, scary alley. And then there was a knife pressed against his throat, and a voice demanding money. He didn't have any money with him, and that's what he told the voice. And it was only then that the person to whom the voice belonged dropped their knife and turned him around. And for the first time after eleven years, he looked into all-too-familiar sea-green eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen for a long time, yet they stared at him every night when he fell asleep and haunted him in his dreams.

That was when he met Perseus Jackson again, and things didn't go as he had imagined it years ago. Because Percy was homeless, lonely, and desperate enough to try to steal somebody's money. He didn't ask for forgiveness, he simply averted his gaze in shame. But now that Percy's perfect life was gone, and now that _he_ lived a privileged life, he took pity on Percy. After all, Bi had died so Percy could live. And so he didn't call the police. He forgave Percy and helped him escape his old life. And one day, he finally said the words that had echoed in his head for over ten years.

Bianca's last words.

 _Don't blame him._

And he didn't blame Percy Jackson anymore.


End file.
